eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 5228 (12 February 2016)
Synopsis Kathy hands Ben a set of keys to the Beales’, claiming that he can sleep there tonight to give Abi some space once he finishes with her. Jay’s elated to share that Linzi has agreed to meet him for a pre-valentine’s day surprise and Ben’s awkward when Abi hints that she hopes Linzi isn’t the only one getting a romantic treat. Abi meets Ben in the café, but is distracted when Jordan arrives. It’s awkward when Jordan insinuates that he thought Ben was gay; Abi’s hyper-defensive. Ben desperately tries to make Abi listen, but she’s in a rush, so Ben suggests he cook for them later. Kathy finds Paul on the market and begs him to hear out Ben – Paul stands firm and declares he’s had enough heartbreak. Aunt Babe clocks the smile on Abi’s face; Abi explains that Ben’s cooking her an early valentine’s dinner that evening. When Aunt Babe suggests surprising Ben back, Abi asks to pop home to check which games he already has, so that she can get him a new one. Abi walks in on Ben staring at a leather bracelet in a gift box – he manages to hide it before she clocks the contents and covers that he was home to look up recipe ideas for later. Abi’s elated, but her face falls when Ben leaves and she sneaks a look in the box; it’s clearly a present for Paul, not her. Linzi arrives at the Arches to meet Jay – he admits he didn’t manage to book them into a restaurant but she’s thrilled when he opens the door to reveal he’s decked it out romantically for them. Abi sobs to Aunt Babe at her discovery and explains how desperate she is not to lose Ben. Babe empathises and states that Abi needs to fight for Ben, before it’s too late. Paul arrives at the Beales’ whilst Ben cooks for Abi; Paul’s angry that nothing’s changed but Ben hands Paul his present and claims that he’s going to finish with Abi that evening. Linzi’s chuffed with Jay’s effort; he’s disappointed when she has to leave early but she promises him that there’ll be a next time. Abi arrives back at the Vic with a mystery item in a plastic bag, claiming to Aunt Babe that she’s ready. Aunt Babe hammers on the Beales’ door and tells Ben that Abi needs him urgently at the Vic. The pub are shocked when Abi publically takes off her apron to show Ben a t-shirt that declares there’s a baby Mitchell on board... Patrick’s suspicious of Jordan and makes his feelings known to Denise. Denise phones Vincent and calls in a favour. Vincent hands Jordan a suit to borrow - Denise explains; she thinks Jordan should pay a visit to the housing office and asks Patrick to watch JJ while they’re out. Alone with JJ, Patrick despairs when JJ won’t listen to him. Claudette suggests to Patrick that JJ senses that Patrick is distancing himself from him and reminds him that he isn’t the kind of man to turn his back on family. Claudette watches on as Patrick plays hide and seek with JJ happily and suggests that it could be like this all the time. Denise and Jordan return home; Jordan’s proud that he’s secured himself a B&B for the night. Vincent tells Jordan that he can help him with his debt; Jordan’s thrilled, especially when Patrick states that this means that Jordan and JJ can stay with them. After dinner, Vincent corners Claudette and questions her real reason for helping Jordan out. Claudette admits it gives them another ally against the Mitchells. Lee asks Buster for some time off later that day, Buster agrees and hands Lee a t-shirt with ‘Briggs and Grandson’ printed on it. Lee’s face falls and he explains to Buster that he needs the time off to see someone about another job – Buster’s surprised when Lee admits it’s the same job that Nancy’s gone for at ‘The Rat’. Later, a fuming Nancy approaches Lee – Thelma’s called her and told her that Lee’s got the job. Bex returns home from school to a stressed Martin, who’s missed a meeting with a supplier. When Martin goes to tend to a screaming Arthur, Bex finds his phone and is given food for thought. Later, Bex hands over a schedule she’s made of all of Martin’s upcoming appointments; she assures him that he doesn’t have to do this on his own. Martin and Bex arrive at the hospital to see Stacey, with Arthur in tow. Stacey’s unsure at first whether she wants Arthur to be there, but after some gentle persuasion she takes Arthur in her arms. Credits * Category:Episode Category:2016 Episodes